


Both Ends of the Rope

by bessemerprocess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of a Case Gone Bad, Alcohol, BSU, Criminal Minds Kink Meme 4, Group Sex, Multi, Rossi and Gideon Never Could Share, Team Dynamics, blowing off steam, old school team, team orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a bad case, the old school BSU team releases a little tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Ends of the Rope

"Motherfucker," Ryan says, slamming into the room.

"A fucking cop," Rossi agrees, right on his heels.

Gideon doesn't say anything, he just carries the booze into Hotch's room.

Katie trails behind the three of them, and gives him a shrug. "I thought it'd be better to bring them back here, rather than let them lose in a bar."

Katie is not wrong, Hotch thinks, watching the three senior agents turn his hotel room into a bar. He'd spent most of the case at the precinct, left safely behind with Katie, while Gideon and Rossi tried not to kill each other and Ryan tried to actually catch the killer. The teamwork thing is still pretty new at the BSU and working out the kinks seems to Hotch to be a long process.

Ryan had cornered the cop, and shot him three times, while Rossi watched and Gideon tried to talk the man into surrendering. The only upside being that the unsub had left detailed journals behind to lead them to all his victims. Still, it wasn't even close to a win in anyone's book, and tempers were flaring.

When Hotch had first joined the BSU, Ryan had said, "We don't fuck each other and what happens in the motel room, stays in the motel room. Anything else is at your discretion." Rossi had just watched with rolling eyes, and Hotch had wondered if that was really the BSU's sexual harassment policy. Later, he found out it wasn't so much a policy as a statement of fact.

Tonight looks to be heading directly in that direction, if they don't pass out from the alcohol first. Rossi and Gideon each have their own bottle of whiskey, because they share worse than kindergartners or sociopaths. Ryan's shooting vodka from a plastic motel cup, and Katie's got the tequila.

"I got you Southern Comfort and a plastic lime," Katie explains, and that's the last time Hotch tells her any of his college stories. Still, the lime helps the liquor burn a little less on the way down. Two more shots, and he's pliant as Katie drags him over to the shabby King size bed were Ryan, Rossi and Gideon are already sprawled.

Whatever Rossi and Gideon were arguing about, it's been translated into a more intimate battle of the tongues, as they crash into each other with such intensity that Hotch wonders if someday, someone is going to get their nose broken. He'll probably be the one to have to take them to the ER.

Ryan's watching to two of them with keen interest, hand palming himself through his trousers. They very rarely manage to lose any of their clothes. Somehow, Hotch thinks, that wouldn't be in the spirit of the thing.

Then he stops pondering, because Katie grabs him by the back of the neck and aims him where she wants him, which tonight is between her legs. He'd wondered at first what she got out of this, and one night had gotten drunk enough to ask, and she'd told him that besides the team bonding-stress relief aspect of it all, this was the only place where sex was always about getting her off.

Which is what he sets about to do, putting his tongue to good use, since nothing he'd said on this case had helped anyone. He is distracted, though, as Gideon reaches over to unzip him and maneuver his cock out of his boxers. Then Hotch tries to match the rhythm of his tongue to the hand on his cock, but Gideon doesn't set an even pace, distracted by Rossi's mouth and Ryan's fingers. Still, he manages to hold it together long enough to get Katie off before coming himself.

He curls around her, both of them spent, to watch the other three finish. First Gideon comes, just as silent and intense as he always is, and then Rossi and Ryan finish each other off, louder and sloppier.

They do a minimal clean up with rough white washcloths, and go back to the alcohol they left behind. This job might turn them all in alcoholics or worse, but for a moment, there are no victims screaming in Hotch's head.


End file.
